Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
}} This article is about the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Katen Kyōkotsu. is the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō, and takes the form of two separate individuals. Katen , also nicknamed , is one half of the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. Appearance Katen's manifested spirit is a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and the two blades of Katen Kyōkotsu on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Personality When appearing before Shunsui Kyōraku in combat when he uses his Bankai, Katen can be somewhat abrasive and mean toward him, claiming that he gets injured because he is wearing the clothing of another woman. However, as his Zanpakutō Spirit, she is still loyal to him and readily admits that they are alike, though she reacts violently when Shunsui acts perverted toward her.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 5-7 & 14-15 When Lille Barro attacked Shunsui after having survived his Bankai, Katen showed great concern, and pleaded with Shunsui to flee because she did not believe Lille could be beaten if he survived their Bankai's power. Katen even offered to let her carry him away, claiming nobody would blame him for fleeing.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 10-11 & 17 History At some point in the past, Nanao Ise's mother gave her Zanpakutō to Shunsui for safekeeping, so Katen created Kyōkotsu in order to hide it away.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Katen appears behind Shunsui when he activates his Bankai against Lille BarroBleach manga; Chapter 647, page 16 and disappears soon afterward''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 648, page 8 before reappearing after Shunsui badly wounds Lille. When Shunsui affectionately calls her Ohana, Katen claims he is acting too familiar for someone who only plays with her when he feels like it before noting that his kimono is torn up because it belongs to another woman. Shunsui remarks that she is mean as usual, prompting Katen to state that she is still sworn to remain by his side until the end. After Shunsui seemingly defeats Lille, Katen catches him as he falls back, only to jab at his eye when Shunsui acts perverted toward her. As Katen notes that they are still very similar and have won, she is shocked to see Shunsui being shot through the chest by a large blast of energy from above.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 5-7 & 14-16 After Shunsui manages to escape, Katen pleads with him to run away because she does not believe they can beat Lille if he survived Shunsui's Bankai before asking him to let her take him away. Shortly afterward, when Shunsui decides to return Nanao's Zanpakutō to her, Kyōkotsu appears behind her holding her sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 10-11 & 17 After Shunsui explains the history behind Nanao's Zanpakutō, Kyōkotsu pulls it out of her mask. Kyōkotsu , also nicknamed , is one half of the manifested spirit of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō. Appearance Kyōkotsu's manifested spirit is shorter and younger in appearance than Katen. She has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top which covers her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over this, she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso are left exposed. Personality Shunsui notes that she is very fond of the game hide-and-seek.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, page 10 History At some point in the past, Kyōkotsu was split off from Katen on Shunsui's request to hide Nanao Ise Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During Shunsui's battle against Lille Barro, Shunsui decides to return Nanao's Zanpakutō to her, causing Kyōkotsu to appear behind Nanao holding her sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 10-11 & 17 After Shunsui explains the history behind Nanao's Zanpakutō, Kyōkotsu pulls it out of her mask. Appearances in Other Media References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit